


in these arms

by n7punk



Series: Outside of the War - She-ra canon stories [15]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Post-Canon, Smut, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n7punk/pseuds/n7punk
Summary: Catra wakes up in Adora’s arms, and maybe it shouldn’t be the novelty it is by this point, but every time Adora touches her she feels a thrill and she is ready formore. That is, if they can keep from getting interrupted.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Outside of the War - She-ra canon stories [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793227
Comments: 26
Kudos: 539





	in these arms

**Author's Note:**

> Stand-alone, technically. Remember when I kept going on about golden dreams of soft touches in “documentation of the perils of women”? Yeah, well, Adora wanted to act out those dreams, and then Catra got involved, and now we’re _here_. You don’t have to read that first, but it is the (non-explicit) origin of Adora’s fantasies referenced later.  
> This isn't JUST smut. It's also making out. I'm sorry lol.  
> Set roughly a little less than a month post-series in my fanfiction series' canon but you can really put it anywhere after things settle down a bit. Probably at 3-4 weeks.

It is hard to imagine a time when Catra will be used to this. Complacent to it. Every morning where she wakes up next to Adora, strong arms wrapped around her, or thrown over her side, or a muscled back pressed against her front - every morning like this feels monumental in some way.

Catra feels a rumbling purr of agreement. She flicks her ear down towards where Melog rests, sprawled across their intertwined legs.

 _Yeah, it’s nice_ , is the reply. Another purr of agreement, from her this time, as she feels Adora’s hands wander down her back, petting and stroking at the fur there before stilling. Adora huffs, the frustrated movement causing Catra’s entire body to rise and fall as she sprawls across her. Adora pulls her hands away to shove the sheet draping them down to bunch around their hips.

“Getting in the way. Wanna touch you,” she mumbles in explanation before resuming her ministrations. Catra shivers, burying her face into Adora’s neck, hands absently needing at the pillow on either side of her head. There is a thrumming energy coming from Melog’s direction which she steadfastly ignores. They just woke up, Adora’s never eloquent this early in the morning, she probably does not mean it like _that_.

Catra is shirtless, her top discarded shortly after she awoke. When they get like this, Adora likes to have free reign to roam her hands over her, petting and stroking down her body, and who is Catra to deny her request? _Especially_ when she drags blunt nails down the length of her spine, finishing with an extra scratch at the base of her tail.

Catra moans, burying the breathy sound in Adora’s neck. She feels her face flush, unbidden, at the heat spreading between her legs, despite the fact that Adora has known since they were _kids_ how sensitive Catra is there - even if her reaction to it has changed. It had been the source of many frustrated swipes in Adora’s direction when they were younger and, more recently, similar noises during their make out sessions. The thrumming energy from Melog intensifies as they stand, shaking themselves out. _Making themselves scarce_ is the feeling they give off as they jump off the bed, soft pads carrying them away. From her spot, still thoroughly buried in Adora’s neck, Catra hears their door thud open and then click shut.

“So, where are they going?” Adora asks, and despite the fact she still has that sleep-content quality to her voice, the words are dripping with smugness. Melog usually runs off when things get intense between them like this, but this morning need is coiling deep in Catra’s gut.

“ _Away_ ,” Catra growls in response, nipping lightly at Adora’s collarbone in revenge. She gets a soft gasp for her efforts. Of course, neither of them can let a challenge go unanswered - Catra feels Adora’s hands leave her back, and a moment later Adora’s fingers are pressing against her jaw, just beneath her ear, urging Catra to leave the safety of her neck. Catra raises her head, gets just enough time to see Adora’s flushed face and warm eyes before she seals their lips together. Catra melts into the kiss, pressing close against Adora with a hum that turns into full groan when Adora’s other hand rakes down her back in a long swipe.

Catra’s fur feels too-hot against her skin. She knows her face is just as flushed as Adora’s. She wriggles a bit against Adora, gets a small moan followed by a giggle in return - which is adorable, but unfortunately breaks the kiss - as her fur brushes against Adora. Catra runs her hands down Adora’s arms, skimming them down to her waist before she reaches the hem of Adora’s shirt. Questioningly, she tugs at it as she presses a kiss against Adora’s jaw.

Adora can be loud when they do this. She gasps from the request alone, nods eagerly against Catra as she moves to push herself up on her elbows. Catra purrs in praise, tugging the tank top up as she and Adora pull apart to remove the offending fabric. As soon as Adora’s arms have fallen back down from tossing the shirt aside, she wraps them around Catra’s back again, tugging the smaller girl to press their bodies together. Catra can’t help the low growl she gives in response, feeling her ears flatten to the sides of her head while her eyes slip shut. Her tail lashes behind her. The feeling of Adora’s naked body pressed against hers is something she has dreamed about for a long time, and unlike her dreams of climbing to power in the Horde, it lived up to her expectations.

Catra is just about to open her mouth to make a suggestion about where, exactly, Adora can move her hands to when her fur stands on end, ears twitching towards the center of the room as she hears the tell-tale sparks of magic. Groaning, she shoves her face back down into Adora’s neck as the twinkling becomes audible to even standard-range hearing.

“Adora, is Catra- Oh!” are the first words out of Glimmers mouth. Beneath her, Catra feels Adora shift a bit uncomfortably. She knows what it looks like - probably because that is what she was on the way to _getting it to be_ \- but they are both technically covered. Now, they are only covered because Catra’s back is shielding Adora’s front, and the sheets bunched around their hips could certainly give the impression they are both totally naked, but still - as far as getting caught could go, this is not nearly as bad as some stories she heard about quick trysts in closets back in the Horde. It is not like Glimmer has not seen the bruises that appear on Adora’s neck over the past few weeks, anyway.

“Do you need something, Glimmer?” Catra growls, lifting her head to look back at the other girl. Glimmer has gone approximately the same shade as Adora’s jacket, which is to say, _very red_. She also seems to be incapable of looking away.

“I- I just- saw Melog alone. And worried- I’ll leave you two alone!” is the stammered response before the queen disappears in a shower of sparkles. Catra groans, dropping her head against Adora’s shoulder.

“Hey, that could have been far worse,” Adora assures her, nudging her shoulder. Catra does not take the hint to raise her head - she is quite comfortable where she is, thank you.

“Hey, she could learn to _knock_. I thought you had this discussion with her,” Catra replies, but there is no real bite to her words. Yes, she wants to keep this part of Adora to herself, but neither of them were exactly that shy about their bodies, growing up in communal spaces. The only difference really is context.

“I did, but you heard her. She was worried,” Adora says, her voice stupidly soft. Catra huffs against her neck, reaches for Adora’s arms to redirect them to her back.

“Keep going?” she requests, quietly. She does not know if the mood is ruined for her, but she also still has a half-naked Adora pressed against her, so she is not inclined to stop. Catra’s need hasn’t stopped building, not with the slide of Adora’s body beneath her, her breasts pressed against her chest. Catra is starting to _ache_. Adora makes an indistinct, content noise beneath her and resumes her earlier stroking. Catra sighs, letting herself be content at least for a moment as the affection resumes. Sure, she had been hoping to move this further along, but Adora’s touch just feels so _nice_ , so caring and grounding.

She is vaguely aware that she is purring. Giving in to temptation, she raises her head to nuzzle along the underside of Adora’s jaw, rubbing her cheek along the length of it. Adora laughs, a soft sound full of light, but she tilts her head back to allow Catra better access.

“I’m pretty sure you’ve already marked me plenty, even in Glimmer hadn’t saw us,” Adora chuckles. Catra feels her face flush, as it always does when Adora acknowledges her scent-marking, but it is not enough to make her stop.

“You like it,” she bites back, no heat in her rumble as she continues her nuzzling.

“I do,” Adora admits, happily. Catra pulls back enough to see Adora looking at her with that shining expression she seems to wear daily since the Heart. She ducks her head, looking away, unsure of what to do in the face of such obvious love. Adora hums, softly, one hand reaching up to scratch beneath Catra’s ear. She knows well that Catra struggles with allowing such kindness to be directed at her.

“You know,” Adora says, conversationally into the silence, “Glimmer’s going to think we had sex.”

Catra snorts – ignores the way the words make her gut clench - and nuzzles closer into Adora’s touch, even as she feels her tail lash uncertainly behind her. “Good. Maybe she’ll learn not to burst in, then,” Catra jokes. Adora’s left hand is still stroking gently down her back – Catra knows her girlfriend must have picked up on the tension that has entered her body. Adora snorts in reply, but seems to drop the subject.

 _Where are you going with this, Adora?_ Catra wonders, pressing their bodies closer together, twitching her hips without really meaning to. Heat has been building low in her stomach all morning, but she is still nervous.

Catra knows now, unquestionably, that Adora loves her. Even if she thinks she doesn’t deserve it, sometimes, she knows that she, by some miracle, stumbled into Adora’s love. She is also very clear on the fact that Adora wants her; the litany of noises and aborted movements – too instinctual to hold back – during their make out sessions has proven that point to her. But there is still that fear in the back of her mind – that she won’t be enough for Adora, that Adora won’t enjoy herself, that she will panic about something stupid and ruin the whole thing – that makes the words stick in her throat when she tries to move them forward.

It is ridiculous, she knows, because they have made it this far without ruining things. They can be near naked, pressed together and tracing each other’s bodies with roaming hands, and Catra feels no fear, only want and love. But moving further, taking that last step – it is unreasonably difficult. Catra has wanted this for so long, as long as she has known to want, and now that it is right before her, she struggles to take the final step.

Catra is brought back down to the present by Adora’s hands sweeping down her sides, having moved on from wandering her back to explore the rest of her body. Catra feels herself arch into the touch, tail waving up into the air.

“I used to have dreams like this, you know,” Adora admits, voice soft with anxiety in Catra’s ear. Catra feels herself shiver at the rush of breath over her sensitive ear. Her own nerves forgotten temporarily, she presses closer, nuzzling into Adora. Her heart is hammering with questions.

_Like what, Adora? For long ago? When did they stop?_

“Yeah?” she questions, instead. She can hear the rumbling of her own purr in her voice. Apparently, that is all the encouragement Adora needs – her hands tighten on Catra’s body before resuming their careful exploration, pressure increased. Her hands slide over the fabric covering Catra’s hips, fingertips gracing her thighs before sweeping back up. Catra shivers. Her skin feels cold wherever Adora’s touch leaves it.

“Just the two of us, tangled up like this. Usually naked. Um. I mean, they weren’t always – sometimes it was just this. Just getting to touch each other, care for each other. Stuff I had always wanted to be able to do with you,” Adora tells her, clearly flustered but voice solid, confident. Catra pulls back, ensuring she arches into Adora’s touch as she does so because if the other girl stops touching her she might die on the spot after hearing _that_ confession. She surveys the territory below her. Adora’s face is turned away, slightly, to carefully look at some vague spot across the room. Her bottom lip is caught between her teeth in anxiety. The flush that was previously resident on her face has spilled down over her neck and shoulders, gracing the top of her breasts with the pink haze. It takes a concentrated effort to not get distracted by Adora’s – fantastic, beautiful, _tempting_ – tits and make eye contact when her again. Or, it would be eye contact if her nerves let her look at Catra.

“And the other dreams?” Catra asks. She was aiming for somewhere between “seductive” and “amused purr” but she ended up more adjacent to “breathless.” She bites her lip, waiting, but apparently the prompt was enough for Adora face her and – oh. Adora’s eyes are dark with want, gaze sweeping down Catra’s body before landing back on her face.

“Ah – definitely naked. It was usually sunset? We would- touch each other. Or use our mouths. Depended on the day. Just… having each other. Being each other’s,” Adora says, hope tinging the lust in her voice. Catra feels herself shudder, suppressing a groan down to a single, rumbling purr. She opens her mouth, intending to say _something_ , but she just pants for a moment before she gives in, crashing forward to seal their mouths together, moaning into the kiss as she runs her hands down Adora’s sides. Adora trembles under her, back arching, and Catra’s _done_. Done with holding back, done with being in her own head over something she wants so badly.

“Adora,” she pants, pulling back to press kisses and gentle nips down the length of her neck, “I have never managed to get off without thinking about you. I want-“ Catra could have gone _on_ , but she is cut off by Adora’s moan, high and needy. Catra shivers at the sound, giving up words in favour of sucking a dark bruise into Adora’s neck. Her hands sweep up to Adora’s chest, kneading lightly before she flicks a claw across Adora’s nipple. This – this they have done. She knows Adora likes this. Adora groans again, clutching at Catra’s back as if to hold her in place. That would be fine – Catra has no intent of pulling away – but she wants _more_. Shrugging off Adora’s hands, she slides down Adora’s body, kissing her way down Adora’s collarbones so she can press kisses and nips across the top of Adora’s breasts. Adora’s panting, every breath laced with a high whine that makes Catra’s core clench as she reaches for Catra again, this time burying her hands in her hair and holding her close.

“I want-“ Adora starts to pant, cutting off with another groan as Catra presses an open-mouthed kiss to her nipple, “- I want to do this with you. I just- I need to make sure it’s okay. It isn’t too soon for you or- or anything. I don’t want to mess this up,” Adora admits. Catra feels warmth blossom through her chest, the ache between her legs intensifying because of _course_ Adora’s going to be so considerate about this when Catra is the one groping her. “ _Fuck_ , Catra!” Adora curses and Catra realizes she had begun to purr, which wouldn’t be unusual if it wasn’t sending vibrations directly into the nipple she is sucking on, and Catra is definitely going to have to seal that information away for later.

Reluctantly, she pulls herself away from Adora’s chest, sliding back up her body so they can be face to face again. Want is starting to haze over Adora’s expression, but she can see the undercurrent of concern there. “I want this. Want you. I’ve- fuck, I have waited twenty years for you, Adora. If you want to wait longer we can but- I’m ready. If you want me,” Catra manages, having to pause halfway to suck in a breath at the way Adora’s expression just – floods with desire at her words, everything else slipping away. The final, small, insecure confession slips forth unbidden.

“I want you,” Adora responds, voice nearing a growl. Adora is often intense, but the look she fixes Catra with now makes her whole body shake, arms giving out beneath her until she collapses against Adora. Adora takes advantage of her momentary weakness, wrapping strong arms around her back. Catra quickly finds herself flipped, back pressing against the sheets as Adora hovers above her, that intense look all Catra can see as Adora’s blonde hair seals off the rest of the world in a curtain. “Wanna have you,” Adora explains, breathless, before leaning forward to press kisses down the length of Catra’s neck, breath puffing hot against her skin. Catra whines, body arching up into the solid weight of Adora above her.

It is almost too much – the weight of Adora pressing into her, muscles flexing as she straddles Catra’s hips and even through her shorts Catra can feel that she’s wet – but it also isn’t _enough_. Adora fixes her with that intense look, eyes flashing and dripping with want, and Catra feels heat unfurl deep in her belly as her body arches without her commanding it to. She can smell Adora’s arousal, now she is aware of it against her skin, and it is driving her up the _wall_. Adora’s hands slide down her shoulders, leaving trails of heat in their wake as they make their way down to her chest. Adora rocks forward, pressing their mouths together again as she pinches lightly at Catra’s nipples. Catra’s mouth falls open in a stuttering moan and Adora takes advantage of the opening to lick into her mouth, tongue flicking over her fangs. Needy, breathless sounds spill forth from her mouth to Adora’s as she desperately tries to grind her hips up to get friction, anything, against where she needs it most, but Adora is a solid weight pinning her hips to the mattress.

“Adora,” she groans into the kiss, throwing her head back to gasp for air. Her lips already feel swollen. She can’t catch her breath, not with Adora already moving down to bite at her jaw, relentlessly teasing across her breasts. “Please, touch me,” she begs, no shame left. Adora shakes above her, stilling for a moment after, and Catra almost has time to worry _too far_ before Adora is sinking back, body sliding down hers, and Catra gasps at the feeling, hips shifting hopelessly.

“Let me take care of you,” Adora breathes against her skin, pressing kisses down the length of her chest as she goes. Catra whines, high and needy, and fists her hands in the sheets because she doesn’t trust herself, not like this, to control her claws enough to not hurt Adora. Adora’s hands find her hips, _finally_ , fingers tucking into her waistband and pulling her shorts and underwear down in one go. Catra hisses at the sudden rush of air against her, cold intensified by how wet she is, but a second later she is distracted by the sound of fabric hitting the floor and the feeling of Adora’s hands on her thighs. She realizes she had closed her eyes, opens them to find Adora kneeling between her legs, hands gripping her thighs roughly in her effort to not move them yet, grinning up at her in anticipation.

Catra mewls, utterly lost. Adora takes it as all the permission she needs, one hand sliding up to pin Catra’s hip to the bed, the other stroking up her inner thigh as Adora leans forward to take one of her nipples into her mouth again. Catra whines at the contact, arching to press her chest forward to-

 _Oh,_ is about the last coherent thought she has before Adora’s hand finds her center. The brush of her hand sends a thrill through Catra, but it is light, exploratory. Her hips press down seeking friction, anything to release this ache that is starting to lock up her limbs with its intensity, but Adora keeps her pinned there effortlessly with one hand. It would be frustrating if it wasn’t so hot and Catra whines helplessly, falling back against the bed with nothing left to do but take what Adora gives her.

Adora scrapes her teeth, lightly and carefully, over Catra’s nipple and she finds herself gasping, legs shifting restlessly with so much tension coiling inside her.

“Please,” she hears herself whine, body shaking. Finally, _finally_ Adora takes her clit between two of her fingers, ramping up gentle pressure until Catra’s keening, sobbing, because she can finally feel the pressure building towards something. Then Adora starts to _move_.

Catra loses herself. She shreds the sheets beneath her claws, grasping to hold onto _something_ , but there is nothing but Adora’s lips, tongue, teeth on her chest, hand between her legs working her towards a fever pitch, a single hand on her hip grounding her to the bed like an iron-hot brand. The smell of sex is almost overwhelming. She can smell her scent mixing with Adora’s, can smell how much this is turning Adora on, too. She can hear breathy moans and whines, knows they must be coming from her, but all she can do is feel her body tense and let Adora work her to higher peaks until finally, _finally_ she feels herself spilling over, body clenching down and hips working against Adora’s hand, still stroking her through her orgasm.

She comes back to herself, gasping and breathless. Her whole body feels weak, muscles spent, but it feels _good_. Right.

Above her, Adora is shifting. Catra realizes the hands aren’t on her anymore, opens her eyes to see Adora propped up on her forearm, shorts shoved down her thighs, one arm between her legs as breathless grunts spill forward and _no_ , no way is Adora taking this from her.

Catra tries to surge forward and finds her body only partially responding how she wants it to, but she manages to hook an arm around Adora’s neck to drag her into a searing kiss. Her other arm snakes between them, unapologetically knocking Adora’s hand aside so she can finally touch her girlfriend.

“No,” she pants into Adora’s mouth, taking a second to flex her hand before she makes contact, ensuring her claws are retracted before she continues. “Mine. Let me…” she trails off, fingers running over Adora’s slit to find her soaking. She shivers, swallows the moan Adora offers her as her fingers finally find the sensitive spot she is seeking. Adora slumps forward, weight rocking into Catra’s hand.

“Couldn’t wait,” Adora pants, apologetically, before cutting off into another grunt. She rocks against Catra’s hand and Catra worries about the pressure being too much, about hurting her, but Adora just keeps pressing into the touch, so she lets her set the pace. Adora’s movements are frantic, unsteady, and Catra thinks she must be close, worked up too much from taking care of Catra – and fuck, if that isn’t the hottest thing ever, how wet Adora got just from touching her. Catra trails her fingers lower down, chuckles when the loss of contact makes Adora whine into her mouth. Catra presses a finger in a steady, circling motion against Adora’s center and this time the moan is appreciative.

“Can I fuck you?” Catra asks, and maybe she should phrase it better but she is _spent_. She is immediately rewarded with Adora biting down her lip, hard enough it shouldn’t be good, but it _is_.

“Please,” Adora begs, hips shifting against her. Catra presses in, trying to ease her into it, but Adora rocks down onto her finger and engulfs her easily, open and wet. Catra strokes deeper, curling her finger to press into Adora’s inner wall. Adora moans, pressing down on Catra before she seems to regain enough to control to realize she is bearing all her weight down on her girlfriend. Groaning, Adora brings both arms down to rest on either side of Catra, managing to shift her weight to bear down on her forearms instead of Catra’s chest. Catra wasn’t exactly _complaining_ about having Adora writhing helplessly on top of her, but it was distracting.

Catra rocks into her, thrusting a few times before she realizes just how _open_ Adora is for her. Carefully, she pulls her finger out, hears Adora give a disappointed groan before she lines up a second finger, stroking carefully across Adora’s entrance again in a silent request. _Is this too much?_ Adora rocks her hips back and Catra takes the hint, pressing into her with both fingers as Adora shakes above her. Seeing Adora in such a lust-induced haze shouldn’t be making her heart clench like it is, but Catra’s chest feels just as warm as between her legs, now.

“You’re doing so good for me, Adora,” Catra assures her, pressing open-mouthed kisses along her jaw.

“ _Catra_ ,” is the desperate reply she gets, voice dripping with need. Catra thrusts into Adora with purpose, now she knows she won’t hurt her. Adora continues to moan, needy noises pitching up with every thrust of Catra’s fingers. She whines, briefly, when Catra pauses on one thrust to twist her hand to better position her palm, but she cuts off with a gasp when the new position lets her grind her apex against Catra’s hand as she thrusts into her. The stream of noises coming from Adora now is constant and _filthy_ , growing increasingly ragged as her orgasm builds. Catra can feel her tensing, walls clenching down on her fingers.

“I’ve got you, Adora. You can come for me now,” Catra assures her, enough presence of mind left to pull phrases out of all the times she fantasized about doing this. Adora whines, sealing their mouths together in a likely fruitless attempt to silence her moans. She rocks against her one last time before her hips tense, stilling, as she releases a gasping shout into Catra’s lips. Her body clenches, walls rolling down on Catra’s fingers in waves as Adora rides her through it. Adora’s arms collapse beneath her as her release rocks through her, body pinning Catra to the bed, but Catra certainly isn’t complaining about _that_. Catra tries to gently stroke her through it but Adora’s hips twitch away, weakly, a moan tinged with pain rattling through her teeth as she pulls off Catra’s fingers. Adora is panting, sounds approaching words muffled against Catra’s cheek where her mouth has slid away to. Catra tilts her head to the side to keep kissing her, directing their mouths together in a slow slide as Adora comes back to herself, trembling lightly.

“Sorry,” Adora pants against her mouth. Catra can’t stop the laugh bubbling from her chest but muffles it down to a chuckle pressed to Adora’s lips.

“Adora, that was amazing. I think I may have blacked out when I came. _What_ are you sorry for?” she huffs, pulling free the arm trapped between them. Without really thinking about it, she pulls back from Adora to settle deeper into the pillows, licking her fingers clean of Adora’s slick. She purrs in satisfaction at the taste, so similar to Adora’s scent, but so much more _intense_. As she pulls her fingers from her mouth, she makes eye contact with Adora again to find her staring at her, pupils blown out, lips parted. Catra flushes. “Well?” she prompts, tail thudding against the mattress as she drops her hand back down to her side. She had not thought about the action as she did it, so used to licking her fingers clean dating back to sessions with her hand in hidden corners of the Fright Zone, but the obvious lust on Adora’s face is making her flush.

“I- uh- crushing you. Sorry for crushing you. And not warning you. I’m sensitive after- during. That’s why I pulled away. It was good. That was- _fuck_ , Catra. You were incredible,” Adora manages, dumbly. Catra _preens_ because she did that, she reduced Adora to that stuttering mess.

“I could get used to you being on me like that. It was hot,” Catra assures her, smirking. She feels a bubble of warmth in her chest at Adora jumping so quickly to assure her, before the doubt had even formed in her mind – though she knows it likely would have eventually if it weren’t for how _wrecked_ Adora looks. Her eyes follow the tremble that runs through Adora’s ridiculously muscled back at her words.

After her own orgasm, and the workout of working Adora’s through hers, Catra’s arms feel shaky, but she manages to lift them to curl them around Adora’s back. Adora takes the hint, pausing to reach down and finally push her shorts off from where they are tangled around her legs before slipping her arms beneath Catra to pull them together. She holds her close as she tips them to lay on their sides so no one is being crushed any longer. Catra purrs, nuzzling closer. Adora doesn’t make a comment, just releases a contented, breathy sigh, as Catra rubs her cheek along her jaw, marking her as _hers_ for anyone that cared to check. Not that anyone in the palace but Catra could pick it up, but _she_ would know, and besides, the bitemarks blossoming across Adora’s neck did a good enough job of that for anyone with limited scent.

“I love you,” she rumbles into Adora’s skin, because it is true and it feels important to say, right now.

“I love you, too,” Adora says, in the same stupidly soft way she had the first time. Catra feels a full body shiver run through her as her purr picks up in volume.

It must be nearing mid-morning by now. They have certainly missed breakfast. Neither of them mention it – neither of them make a motion to move out of the bed. If Glimmer knows what is good for everyone she warned the others not to bother them. They have time.

\--

Glimmer eyes the couple, eyebrow raised, as they stumble hand-in-hand into their first meeting of the day – it was supposed to be their _fourth_ , but whatever. They were grinning stupidly happily at each other and despite the fact that Glimmer knows _why_ , she is just happy to see both her friends happy. She sighs, shoving a tray of food in the direction of the couple’s chairs as they finally take their seats at the table.

“I saved you some breakfast,” she explains, before fixing a pointed look on Adora’s neck, “since you had other business to attend to.”

She may be happy for them, but that doesn’t mean she can’t hang them out to dry in front of the entire Princess Alliance. Adora has the grace to look ashamed - or at the very least admonished. Catra just snatches up a sausage bun from the tray and lounges back in her seat, entirely too satisfied and content. She still hasn’t let go of Adora’s hand.

“You’re forgiven, Sparkles,” Catra tells her.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” she replies, despite the way her face heats with the memory of what she accidentally saw that morning. She clears her throat, turning away to face the rest of the table again and resume the meeting as Adora and Catra continue to send absolutely _melted_ looks to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been posting fanfiction online for over a decade now and this was my first time trying to write smut, so please be gentle. It was always my rule that I didn’t write nsfw - then these lesbians came wandering into my life and broke me by getting increasingly horny in the different plot fics I was writing until it built to _this_. I don’t know if the stinger scene at the end ruins it or whatever, but it was one of the first things about this fic that popped into my head when I was first writing it. Editing smut is harder than editing fights so like, sorry if something ended up off.  
> Also, yes, Adora was trying to finish herself off along with Catra so she wouldn’t be a burden or whatever to her girlfriend, but Catra is not having any of that. Catra will get it through Adora's head eventually that she actually wants to take care of her, but first times are always kind of awkward.


End file.
